Our laboratory has discovered a broad, new class of catalytic processes that promote C-C bond formation via direct alcohol C-H functionalization. In the prior funding period, this technology enabled total syntheses of 6-deoxyerythronolide B, bryostatin 7, trienomycins A and F, cyanolide A, roxaticin, and formal syntheses of rifamycin S and scytophycin C, availing the most concise routes to any member of these respective natural products families. In the proposed funding period, these routes will be adapted to prepare functional analogues of bryostatin and trienomycin. Our bryostatin analogues will be evaluated in an ongoing collaboration with Dr. Peter M. Blumberg, who is Chief, Molecular Mechanisms of Tumor Promotion Section in the Laboratory of Cancer Biology and Genetics at the NCI. The bryostatin analogues also will be evaluated in HIV viral reactivation assays in collaboration with colleagues at GlaxoSmithKline. Trienomycin analogues will be evaluated at the Texas Institute for Drug and Diagnostics Development (TI-3D). Having utilized alcohol C-C coupling to streamline the synthesis of several type I polyketides, we will now begin to evolve a suite of methods to assemble therapeutically relevant type II polyketide natural products, such as (+)-lactonamycin, which displays potent antibacterial activity against MRSA.